True Love
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: A series of Valentine's Day One-Shots! The couples included are: Austin and Ally, Sarah and Ethan and Ethan and Lena! Enjoy reading! HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! (And sorry it's not all Austin and Ally only. Just please read it and see if you know the other couples first!) I did not do the other ships mentioned, so sorry for the confusion of the 1st chapter!
1. Austin and Ally

"True Love"

A series of Valentine's Day One-Shots!

Featuring the couples:

**AUSTIN AND ALLY (A&A)**

**SARAH AND ETHAN (MBAV)**

**ETHAN AND LENA (BEAUTIFUL CREATURES)**

**KATNISS AND PEETA (THG/CF/MJ)**

**BAILEY AND CODY (SUITE LIFE OF ZACK AND CODY)**

**A/N: Sorry if this is updated past tonight…So we shall begin with… *Drum roll***

_**AUSTIN AND ALLY!**_

_**Ally's POV**_

Magical. That's the one word I can use to describe my date with Austin that ended just a few minutes ago under the stars. Today is February 14, or Valentine's Day, and today Austin and I finally became a couple once again. It was so romantic. I was sitting on the counter in Sonic Boom writing in my journal when he came. He walked around the counter and hugged me from behind. I turned and found him holding a large bouquet of flowers. They were white roses and one single tulip was placed at the center in a dazzling pink. I was stunned. I gently touched the tulip, my favorite flower, and gazed up at Austin lovingly. I wondered why 'a friend' would give me such an extravagant gift. Austin was smiling his cute, yet slight, smile and I knew I was blushing. He stuck out his hand and I took the bouquet from him. The bottom felt strangely weighted and I snuck a look at it realizing there was a small box attached. I looked up at Austin questioningly and he took the box off the flowers.

"Happy Valentine's Day Ally. I thought you might like this," Austin said, getting down on one knee and opening the box to reveal a silver necklace with a golden music note pendent. I almost knocked him over when I ran to hug him.

"Thank you Austin," I whispered in his ear, and I realized I was crying. We both got up and as he pulled away I was wiping the tears away. His expression turned worried and I reassured him.

"No I'm fine. I'm just so happy," I told him. He grinned and touched my cheek. I was instantly blushing by the warm touch of his fingers.

"Do you want to go to dinner with me Ally?" Austin said, and I noticed he was shaking a bit. I was shocked at his offer. But my reply was instant.

"Of course," I said and I hugged him on in-pulse. He pulled back just enough to look me in the eyes. He brushed a strand of hair from my face and I smiled at him. I knew our relationship was back again.

Later that night, after going home to ready myself, I met up with Austin at Sonic Boom. I wore a long white dress, red wedge, and of course the beautiful necklace he gave me. When I got to Sonic Boom he was waiting with another bouquet in hand. This one was a mix of sunflowers, roses, and daisies. I had set up the bouquet from earlier in our practice room. He was so handsome. He wore dark pants and a white shirt and red tie. His hair was combed back. I was grinning stupidly as I stared at him and Austin laughed.

"You look beautiful," He told me.

"You too, I mean you're not beautiful you're pretty? No, I" I stammered stupidly. Austin laughed and took my hand in his, handing me the bouquet with his free arm. We walked out of Sonic Boom, and I had no idea where we were going. We ended up at Illusions Magic Café, where our first ever attempt at a date had happened. I have to admit I was nervous going back to that place, but Austin surprised me when we were seated outside of the restaurant looking out to the sky line behind the café. It was amazing. I hadn't realized we could see the beach club from the café until now. The quiet was peaceful.

"Ally, I want to tell you something." Austin said, not meeting my eyes.

"What is it Austin?" I asked him. To my surprise he took my hand and gazed at me.

"I think it was a mistake giving up on our relationship. I-I think we should forget that last date and start over. I want you to be my girlfriend," Austin admitted and I smiled.

"I think you're right Austin." I whispered back, and he blushed.

"Really?" He said, looking embarrassed.

"Yeah, let's start over." I told him. And he pulled me into a long kiss. It was the most romantic moment of my life. We were there, kissing under the stars, until finally the waiter came and disrupted our moment. He took our orders awkwardly and when he left I spoke.

"Thank you," I told him. He looked at me confused. I clarified.

"Thank you for making this a great night," I said smiling. He chuckled.

"It's not over yet, just wait until we're done eating." He said. And we sat silently eating for another hour. When we were done he left the money for the waiter and we left. We walked until we reached the beach club. I saw a sign that said slow dancing competition. I frowned.

"But, I can't dance." I told Austin sadly. He just grinned in response.

"Don't worry. I have you," Austin said and we joined the other couples readying themselves on the dance floor. Three judges had sat down at a table set up on the other side of the beach. The music started and Austin led. I stepped of his feet a few times, and I knew I had lost of the competition.

"I'm sorry. We're going to lose." I told him. He shook his head and kissed me on the cheek.

"It's not about winning, Ally. I just wanted to dance with you." Austin said, blushing slightly. I smiled, and he spun me into a dip. The song ended and all the couples were clapping. I realized Austin and I were still in each other's arms staring into each other's eyes and I looked away embarrassed. So, that was my date with Austin tonight under the stars. It was romantic and I'll never forget the Valentine's Day I got back together with my first love.


	2. Ethan and Sarah

**A/N: Ok, the next couple featured is… **_**SARAH AND ETHAN!**_

_**Ethan's POV**_

Sarah kissed me. She actually kissed me and it wasn't in a crazy dream of mine. When? She kissed me last night, Valentine's Day and it was the best moment of my life. It all started yesterday morning after the Lucifractor explosion…

_**Flashback…**_

_I woke up completely dazed. All around me there was complete destruction. I quickly realized Sarah was lying unconscious by me and Benny was kneeling over us both. Benny saw me up and smiled._

"_Finally! I've been trying to get you both up for hours!" He said, and I heard Sarah groan. Her eyes fluttered open and she sat up slowly. I sat up with her and brushed myself off. I realized the castle in which the explosion had taken place was gone. All that was left was the debris around them. It looked like the explosion had actually taken down a block of homes around it too. Sarah looked around and helped herself up._

"_Stern," She mumbled. I was worried that he hadn't died. I mean, Benny and I were alive and not even close to being as powerful as him. I saw a figure coming toward us through the fog ahead and immediately tensed. I saw the jet black hair and realized it was Jesse. Benny helped me up and I stared at him as he came closer with something in his arms. When he was close enough I realized he was carrying the Lucifractor itself. I was lost. I thought it would have been destroyed. He stopped in front of us and pointed to a spot of the orb. I looked and saw Stern; he was in some kind of trap. He glared up at us and started screaming but no words came out._

"_I found the Lucifractor near me when I woke up and saw him in it. I was tempted to smash the thing into the ground, but I thought he might escape that way." Jesse said, smiling down at Stern. _

"_We need some way to dispose of that," I said and everyone looked at me. I heard sirens in the distance and knew that police, ambulances and others were coming to figure out what happened._

"_We have to leave now. The police are coming. We'll be arrested." I said and Sarah nodded. We started walking but after a few minutes Sarah collapsed in front of me. I kneeled at her side and tried to wake her but it was no use. I glared at Jesse because I thought this might have been the result of him carrying the Lucifractor. He glared back and handed me the orb, picking up Sarah in his arms. We finally reached my house after getting away from the disaster area, and I saw my mom and Jane standing there waiting for me._

"_Ethan! I was so worried you were hurt! I saw the explosion from the window," My mom said, hugging me tight then noticing Sarah limply hanging from Jesse's arms. We all went inside and waited until Sarah woke again, which wasn't for another hour. She claimed she was fine but my mom still invited her to stay the night because she was weak. Jesse and Benny left at night and Sarah and I watched movies for a while in silence. Jesse had taken the Lucifractor with him to figure out how to destroy it completely. Sarah was the first to speak._

"_Were you hurt?" She asked me, clearly nervous of my reply._

"_Shouldn't I be asking you that after you passed out?" I replied._

"_I'm serious Ethan you're not immortal like me. Were you hurt?" She asked again, this time more demanding._

"_I'm fine. I'm just worried that Stern can escape somehow." I confided in her. She surprised me and rested her head on my shoulder. Her hair smelled like lemons and rosemary._** [A/N: Can anyone tell me where 'Lemons and Rosemary' is from? ;) Hint: It has to do with the next couple I'm doing.]**_ I guess it was new shampoo. Usually she smells like roses._

"_It's Valentine's Day Ethan," She whispered and I realized she was right._

"_I'm sorry. Today was probably not what you expected," I told her. She lifted her eyes to look at me and frowned._

"_No it wasn't the most romantic day ever. Fighting an evil wizard with my ex and best friends," She said. _

"_Best friends?" I asked suspiciously._

"_Ok, maybe a nerdy geek and a flirty wizard," She said jokingly._

"_Which am I?" I asked._

"_The boy who's always been there for me even when I've ignored his true feelings this whole time." She said, and I looked at her, shocked. _

"_You-I knew," I stuttered. Her chocolate brown eyes looked at me calculating._

"_It's fine Ethan. I know you like me. And I think I like you back…" She said trailing off. The room was silent for a few minutes before she kissed me. I kissed her back and when she pulled away I felt dizzy. She smiled at me and I felt like I might've passed out._

"_We kissed," I said stupidly._

"_Happy Valentine's Day Ethan and thank you for always being there." She said again resting her head on my shoulder._

"_We-We KISSED." I stammered again like an idiot. I heard Sarah giggle and I started laughing like an insane person. I was just so crazed that Sarah actually willingly kissed me. My mom walked up from behind the couch and Sarah slid away from me awkwardly._

"_Ethan, you should leave Sarah to rest for now." My mom told me, and I thought she might scold me when we got upstairs. Instead she winked at me and walked out shutting the door behind her. I laid there on my bed just thinking about Sarah._

_**End of Flashback…**_

So Valentine's Day was the best day of my life. Maybe it's just me, but I think Sarah and I are officially in a relationship.


	3. Lena and Ethan

**A/N: The next happy couple is… **_**ETHAN AND LENA!**_

_**Lena's POV**_

"_Today is February 14 and Ethan has planned for me to have the greatest Valentine's Day celebration possible. I'm not sure that will work out as I've been having trouble controlling my powers lately. As a Natural and half Calaclyst, I control the elements. Lately I haven't been able to control my emotions. The weather reporters claim it to be a freak storm. But I know I'm the one causing the destruction of the hail storms and random twisters across Gatlin. I don't think its sickness causing this. I've just been very emotional lately. A lot has happened since I killed my mother and Abraham. I still feel guilty that I let my own mother die. She wasn't evil in the start. Ethan keeps telling me that she tried to kill me, which is true, but I still hold on to the picture of her holding me as a baby in her loving arms. It wasn't always all hate." _I wrote in my notebook as my junk necklace jinglingly around my neck. There was a knock on the door and I knew it was Ethan.

"Come in," I said, my southern accent coming out. He opened the door slowly to reveal a large bouquet in his arms. He looked around my room that always reflected my emotions and frowned. Today my room was almost pitch-black from wall to wall. Only one small window let in some natural light, but the rain pitter-pattering against the window made it hard for the light to enter at all. A crystal chandelier hung from the center of the ceiling in a bright white. I sighed and the walls were shown with the silver ink from which I wrote on them with. I had noticeably doing a lot of writing lately as my walls now looked almost silver from the words etched on them. Ethan walked further in and I fell back onto my dark grey bed sheets.

"Are you alright?" Ethan asked me. He lay down next to me and looked at my green and yellow eyes. The way he stared made me think the golden was showing more than the green.

"I've just been thinking a lot," I told him. He picked himself up on one elbow and smiled.

"Well tonight will hopefully be better because we are going on a date!" Ethan said matter of factly. I smiled and lifted my head so our lips met. The best outcome of this entire adventure was being able to be with Ethan freely without causing him pain. Ethan pulled away and handed me the flowers. They were dark purple roses in the center that got lighter until you reached the white roses on the outskirts of the bouquet. It perfectly described me. The perfect balance of dark and light. A card stuck out from the flowers and it read:

_I love my Lena- Bena eternally. Nothing will ever keep us apart._

_-Ethan_

It was written in black sharpie, my favorite writing tool. Ethan had even given me a mini sharpie that is now attached to my junk necklace. It was just one of the things we now shared as a couple. When I looked up from the card Ethan was smiling widely.

"Where are we going tonight?" I asked him.

"I was thinking a dinner under the water tower. I know we had some bad memories there, but maybe we could replace those with happy ones." Ethan said.

"Alright," I said calmly, and outside the rain fell faster. I really didn't love the idea of going back to the place where Ethan died. But I would cooperate for him. He took my hand and we left Ravenwood together in the rain. It reminded me of the first time we met, in the pouring rain. We drove in my Uncle Macon's hearse toward the water tower, and as we drove the rain slowed to a drizzle. I was relaxed around Ethan. He made me feel safe. By the time we got there, the rain had stopped and the sun was starting to come out from behind the clouds. We climbed all the way to the top of the tower and sat looking down at Gatlin around us. Ethan smiled.

"Isn't it beautiful?" He asked me. I nodded.

"You were right. We're making good memories up here now," I replied. I smiled and the clouds parted to show the sun. It was still drizzling and a rainbow crossed the sky ahead of us. I pulled Ethan closer to me and we kissed in the rain. It was the perfect moment. It was the perfect day. I could already feel my room changing to reflect my newest mood. Happy and romantic. My hair began to swirl around me and Ethan turned to see Ethan plus Lena being inscribed on the tower.

"You forgot the heart," He said jokingly. I glared, playfully punching his shoulder. The heart drew its way around our names.

"Better?" I asked.

"The best," Ethan said.


End file.
